


The Thunderfrog's Challenge

by JKFic



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2010s, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: The Estonian Thunderfrog issues a challenge to see if any WWE Superstars can lift his Hammer of Peace.





	The Thunderfrog's Challenge

_WWE RAW_ , Madison Square Garden, New York, NY.

"The Pride of Tallin" The Estonian Thunderfrog walks to the ring with his Hammer of Peace and a briefcase. 

THUNDERFROG: "Hello, Thunderfriends. I am here to issue challenge to see if any WWE Superstars can lift Hammer of Peace. First one to do it gets briefcase of $25,000."

"TIME TO PLAY, TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!"

HHH walks to the ring, with Leonard F. Chikarason noting his history of using sledgehammers as weapons. HHH tries to lift the Hammer. Nothing, it doesn't budge an inch. He tries again. Nothing. A third time. Nothing. HHH is confused and starts flipping up the apron to see if something is holding the Hammer to the mat, and finds nothing.

Next, PAUL HEYMAN walks out to the ring. 

PAUL HEYMAN: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. I am here to present the next man to take this challenge, THE CONQUEROR, THE BEAST INCARNATE, MY CLIENT, BROCK LESNAR!"

Brock powerwalks to the ring, flexes, rubs his hands together and goes to lift the Hammer. Nothing. He tries again. Second verse, same as the first. A third time. Still nothing. 

"WELLLLL, WELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW!"

The Game has failed, the Beast has failed, can The World's Largest Athlete do it? No, he can't.

"KABOOM!"

"The Big Red Machine" Kane tries, but he can not lift the Hammer.

"SOME BODIES' GONNA GET THEIR ASS KICKED!"

Even The World's Strongest Man Mark Henry can not get the Hammer to budge.

"Sirius" by The Alan Parsons Project plays!

WWE Hall of Famer Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat walks down to the ring to try his luck. He lifts the Hammer like it was a feather. The Thunderfrog raises Steamboat's hand in victory and hands him the briefcase. Frog and Dragon take their bows, thank the crowd, and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> The key to the Hammer is that only those who are worthy may wield it.


End file.
